


Cold Day

by yousan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousan/pseuds/yousan
Summary: you struggles everytime a cold day comes
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 4





	Cold Day

Sometimes I wonder what is love... well until now

you's pov

It was a very cold night, the night where chika chan and riko chan confessed to me that they're dating. I was shocked I didn't know what to do and respond, I started to run away like there's no end. We we're supposed to graduate together the three of us but I'm here just being a stand by. I'm scared and I don't want to get hurt.

It's been months since I started to ignore them. I wonder when will this end It was very selfish of me to do that. A warm day it seems it will be a great day. I saw a familiar faces it was riko and chika. I thought that they're waiting for other person but they just walk towards me.

"you-chan" they said in the same time and smiled  
"Do you need something?" they're so suspicious what's going on  
"we wanted to ask you something... it is kinda complicated but don't freak out please" chika said  
"okay now you're freaking me out" I replied  
"no don't be we just wanted to ask you about what you think about about us dating you" riko said

it made me froze i didn't know what to respond how can I respond what do I do

"you-chan are you okay"  
"hello you are you alright"

"yes" I said it without thinking. I just realized what I just said. oh my god help me jesus christ I'm panicking here

"god you had us worried" 

"yes I will date you two" I smiled

"what... wHAT" they both shouted in unison

"I said yes don't make me take back my answer" 

"NO" i laughed at them. crazy how I can be in this situation. 

It was a cold night. I felt something is wrong, what will happen today this is the worst. But I got this I have chika and riko right... 

I was wrong they broke up with me how much will i get pain. Days Months past I'm getting better but no I saw them kissing in front of me, That was the thought I want to leave and go to the place where no one will recognize me. 

"you? are you sure about this we can talk about it" yoshiko said

"yes no one and nothing is gonna change my mind. It hurts yoshiko It hurts I don't wanna be miserable" my voice cracked due to crying every day 

"okay... i understand but please tell me where are you staying" yoshiko looked worried

"fine, But please dont tell anyone even if its ruby and hanamaru do not tell them. kay??" i hugged her 

"promise you'll come back right?" yoshiko raised her pinky finger

"I promise" I raised my pinky and made a promise to her

This is it numazu see you soon. 

chika's pov

huh seems I have a weird feeling today. I'm gonna go to riko's and invite her to eat mikan with me. I wonder what you chan is doing, that though hit me. 

"hey riko chan" I called riko

"what's wrong chika?" she replied

"I wonder what you chan is up to" i asked

I saw riko chan stared blankly and said "yeah i wonder too" she sighed

"Can we visit her later" i smiled and hold her hand

"sure chika chan" she softly smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing please bear with me :<


End file.
